recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammarinese Cuisine
Browse All Sammarinese Recipes: Sammarinese Appetizers | Sammarinese Soups | Sammarinese Salads | Sammarinese Vegetarian | Sammarinese Meat Dishes | Sammarinese Snacks | Sammarinese Desserts San Marino - Cooking and Food Overview of Sammarinese Cuisine History San Marino (Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino) is located in Southern Europe, in the Italic Peninsula and close to the Adriatic Sea. Due to its position, inhabitants, which are mostly Italians and the cultural and historical background, San Marino cuisine is very similar to the Italian one, as it includes all the famous pastas, gnocchi, raviolis, pizzas and all other dishes that the famous Italian cuisine has to offer. Still, there are also the fish and seafood dishes in San Marino, which are often combined with the Italian specialties or served separately. Some of the combined dishes include the lobster and shrimp ravioli, the crab pizzas or the Swordfish and pastas. There are also some French influences which are best represented by the variety of cheese and white breads. The variety of fish (pesce) dishes includes shrimp coconut, crab cake, scrod al forno, pesto crust and Scallops, but other meat dishes are also available, including grilled or roasted Lamb, Chicken or Beef. Cuisines of San Marino In the capital, San Marino, there is a wide range of international cuisines, like Chinese, Indian, American, but the favorite ones remain the Italian and the French. There are many restaurants specialised on seafood dishes, which range from simple and raw to complex ones, like the tutto mare, which contains lobster tail, Scallops, shrimp, clams, calamari, mussels and scungilli and it is considered a delicacy. Besides this, there is the zuppa de pesce, a San Marino traditional dish that contains shrimp, clams, mussels, calamari and scungilli. In other regions, Chicken is consumed a lot and it is the base for meals like Chicken parmigiana (Chicken breast with mozzarella topping and sauce), Chicken Marsala (Chicken breast with mushrooms and fettuccini) or Chicken mesina. Some of the meals that are consumed all through the republic are the authentic San Marino pastas, like the spaghetti with meatball or Bolognese, campanelle alla vodka, puttanesca, ravioli, gnocchi, arabiata and of course, pizza. Preparation Methods for Sammarinese Cooking The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in San Marino is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. San Marino cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for San Marino cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the San Marino cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of San Marino’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most San Marino dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Sammarinese Cooking San Marino cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated San Marino dishes: from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking San Marino food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Sammarinese Food Traditions and Festivals San Marino people are mostly Catholics and the religious holidays Christmas and Easter are very important in their culture. On Easter dinner, Lamb or Veal is the traditional dish. The Veal Milanese is prepared with sautéed veil with garlic and rosemary in virgin olive oil. The cacciatore veil is prepared with olive oil, peppers, onions, mushrooms, plum tomatoes and it is served with the traditional penne. Lamb is served as a steak, with garlic and spices. On Christmas, the traditional dishes include Pork chops con rabe, which has a sauté of cherry peppers, roasted potatoes, garlic, oil and flavored with rosemary. People in Sammarinese Food * Are you into Sammarinese Cooking and would like to be interviewed? In San Marino, there are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional San Marino dishes and create original and delicious food variations. San Marino chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, San Marino chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Sammarinese Cuisine Category:European Cuisine Category:Mediterranean Cuisine